DOCE PUERTAS A UN MUNDO VERDEAZULADO
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA Eren decide compartir sus recuerdos con Levi quien, obviamente, tiene mucho que decir al respecto.
1. PARTE I

**Doce puertas a un mundo verdeazulado**

_(O Doce Puertas hacia Su Corazón)_

Parte del universo 'Searching for Levi – Buscando a Levi'. (Se recomienda leer después del capítulo 25: _Paraíso Perdido_)

* * *

**PARTE I**

Era una noche de septiembre, una de esa raras noches en las que Levi no volvía tarde, y que Eren estaba realmente tratando de hacer por sí mismo su tarea de 'Mecánicas Newtonianas'. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, escudriñando por encima de los papeles que se trajo de casa. Oyó el ruido de la ducha en el baño, su continuo golpeteo rítmico sobre los azulejos.

_Si consigo ver más lejos es porque he conseguido auparme a hombros de gigantes. _**(1)**_**,** _dijo el gran hombre que fue Newton una vez.

Sí, bueno, si Eren había visto más lejos, era porque se había aupado en el hombro de un petiso y pequeño joven llamado Armin Arlert. Podía haber usado la ayuda de Armin ahora. Que mal que su mejor amigo estaba a un millón años luz de distancia.

_El universo es como una máquina de reloj dinámica_, otra frase del gran hombre que el profesor Samson solía decir.

_Claro_. Apostaba que ni Newton ni el profesor Samson habían estado en este solitario y desolado planeta llamado Titán.

Eren miró a la pregunta en su tema de estudio.

La pregunta 23 de su trabajo decía: Un cuerpo es lanzado de la superficie de la Tierra en un ángulo _alfa_ para con la horizontal con la velocidad inicial _v_. Asumiendo que la resistencia del aire es nula, encuentre:

a. el tiempo de movimiento; b. altura máxima del ascenso y el rango horizontal; c. la curvatura del radio de la trayectoria.

Eren se tiró de los cabellos con angustia.

_Vete a la mierda, Isaac. Descúbrelo tu mismo, culo de sombrero._

Eren Jaeger mordió la punta de su birome, la frustración se amontonaba como piedras en sus hombros. Estaba, francamente, preguntándose porqué la manzana que cayó del árbol y aterrizó en la cabeza de Newton no mató al hombre desde el principio.

La ducha se acalló y oyó la búsqueda de una toalla. Pronto, la puerta crujió al abrirse y el aroma de jabón flotó a su nariz. Eren tarareó, consciente de los pequeños indicios, pero sin prestarles atención. Su tarea lo estaba haciendo caminar por las paredes. Y Eren deseó haberse traído algunas referencias de su mundo para que lo ayuden. Como Idorov. Quizá incluso a Resnick y a Halliday.

_La indecisión no te llevará a ninguna parte. Sólo dibuja los diagramas de bloque, los puntos clave y-_ Eren fue sorprendido al silencio cuando sitió las mantas moverse levantarse detrás suyo. Y unos labios comenzaron a dejar un rastro de besos a los largo de su espalda, por debajo de la arrugada camiseta. Se apartó y sacudió la cabeza. No, necesitaba resolver esto. _Vamos, Eren. Trabaja en los diagramas de bloque, el punto de equilibrio-_ torneados brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, tratando de alejarlo de los papeles- _No… estaba tan cercano a sacar este problema. Cerebro, concéntrate-_ Una mano palmeo el frente de sus jeans y se deslizó por debajo de la cintura- _Mierda, gravedad. Sí…_ Necesitaba ubicar la fuerza de gravedad en la ecuación. La gravedad era buena, excelente de hecho, igual a esa mano que lo manoseaba_- No, no, no pienses en eso-_ La investigadora mano se enrollo alrededor de su miembro y el raciocinio de Eren se fue a pique. Su respiración se aceleró y sus caderas se rebelaron.- _Okey, en una segunda opinión, a la mierda la gravedad también_.

Eren se volvió lentamente, con un bajo y profundo gruñido emergiendo de su garganta. Apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de su asaltante y empujó al mayor sobre la cama. No ayudaba que su cuerpo estuviera excitado ni la visión de un Rivaille medio desnudo con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

'Maldición, Levi. Trataba de concentrarme. Déjame un rato en paz, ¿quieres? Si fallo en este trabajo, va a ser completamente _tu_ culpa.

Juguetones ojos grises buscaron la atención de sus ojos verdes, y lo atrajeron más cerca. El recién bañado cabo atrapó los cabellos castaños de Eren con su mano libre y besó el borde de los labios del moreno. La mano de Levi se hundió en sus cabellos, tirando de sus cabellos con extraño fervor.

Eren se perdió en el exótico aroma del jabón y shampoo. Rayos, Levi posiblemente podía hacer que el vinagre le pareciera exótico.

'Je', el mayor hizo un pequeño, impaciente ruido. 'Y, ¿qué le dirás a tu profesor? Tengo curiosidad', remarcó Levi, mordisqueando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Eren y rozando con sus dientes la piel.

Eren luchó para pensar. La mano en su miembro se movía sin prisa, erótica en sus atenciones y acarició su miembro en con la velocidad justa.

'Ngh, un robo perro… _mierda_… ¿se comió mi tarea?'

Levi dejó salir una sonrisa perversa y movió su pulgar sobre la punta del miembro de Eren.

'Inténtalo mejor, soldado.'

Eren se ruborizó y apretó los ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza. Ah, dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Mordió el cuello de Levi y lamió la piel pálida, sus manos desesperadas en tocar cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de Rivaille, la curva de su cadera, los bordes de la toalla y la lisa expansión del pecho del hombre.

'Inténtalo _mejor'_, le ordenó Levi, y Eren no estaba seguro de qué hablaban ya.

'Que, eh, soy un guardián de la paz de un muy, _muy_… calenturiento bastardo al otro lado de la galaxia.' Perdió la compostura cuando la mano que lo masturbaba hizo un rudo giro. 'Oh dios, _nghh_- lo que hayas hecho, hazlo _otra vez_.'

La otra mano de Levi se movió al mentón de Eren, alzándole la cabeza y atrayéndolo a un profundo y húmedo beso.

'Mucho mejor', aprobó Levi.

..-..

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Eren consideraba como convencer a Krobe de que se comiera su tarea de Mecánicas Newtonianas, oyó a Levi revolver el placard del dormitorio. El mayor tuvo la paciencia para volver a bañarse (cómo, Eren no podía desentrañarlo), y el loco de la limpieza se había vestido en una respetable camiseta manga larga y unos caquis. Eren seguía enterrado bajo su almohada, considerando si el viaje al baño valía el esfuerzo.

Vio a Levi desaparecer en las profundidades del guardarropa, sacar una enorme caja (que se parecía a la de la consola XBOX 360) y dos cascos con cables conectados a ellos.

'Epa, epa, ¿qué rayos es esto?' preguntó Eren, señalando las cosas. 'No me gustan esas mierdas de sexo tentacular, en caso de que te haya dado la idea equivocada.'

Levi se detuvo, sorprendido por su reclamo.

'¿Qué? Ah, ¿esto?', dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Comenzó a desenredar los cables y separar los dos cascos con cuidado.

'Se llama FTS', explicó, lo que no resultaba una explicación útil.

Eren miró dudoso a los cables.

'FTS como… ¿Folladora Tentacular Salvaje?'

Levi le miró exasperado.

'No, maldito _idiota_. En primer lugar, ¿por qué mierda hablas de tentáculos? FTS es por Fusionador Transversal de Subconscientes **(2)**, inculto.' Levi procedió a poner el casco en Eren, peor el joven alzó una rodilla a su pecho, deteniéndolo a medio camino.

'Espera. Primero, dime qué hace.' Insistió Eren, alzando una ceja con sospecha. '_No_ me voy a dejar enganchar en cosas que no entiendo.'

'Eren', Levi soltó un inquieto suspiro. '¿Confías en mi?'

El moreno intercambió una mirada alarmada entre el aparato y la cara de Levi. Con un giro de sus ojos turquesas, sacudió la cabeza y dio su consentimiento, asintiendo a regañadientes.

Levi sonrió.

'Bien. Ahora, ponte tu folladora sexual salvaje y cierra los ojos, imbécil.'

Sip, se había casado con todo un poeta, pensó Eren con amargura.

..-..

Eren se descubrió parado en un corredor en penumbras, con puertas a la largo del pasillo. Se miró a sí mismo, y descubrió que no estaba, para su sorpresa, atado a ningún cable, ni había un casco raro adornando su cabeza. Estaba descalzo, vistiendo su remera de Guns'n Roses y unos jeans gastados, exactamente como se había ido a acostar.

Casi saltó hasta el techo cuando una mano se posó en hombro. Era una mano tranquilizadora.

Se volvió a encontrarse a Levi parado a su lado, el más bajo vestido con la misma camiseta manga larga y los caquis.

'¿Dónde estamos?' preguntó Eren. '¿Qué _hiciste_?'

Levi lo guió a través de las puertas.

'Dentro de tu cabeza, Eren. Tu subconsciente, para ser exactos. Vas a darme un tour por tus recuerdos.'

'Ni mierda.'

'_Sí_, mierda. Adelante.'

'Hombre, ya estoy cansado porque esta noche ya hiciste tour a otras partes de mi cuerpo. ¿Podemos hacerlo en otro momento?'

'No, imagínate que es similar a una conversación de cama.'

'¿Conversación de cama?' repuso Eren, gruñendo. '¿Por qué carajo nada puede ser normal en Titán?'

La atención de Levi permaneció fija en el pasillo, atento a su extensión.

'Eren, cuento doce puertas aquí. Más permanezcamos aquí, más cansado el cuerpo del huésped termina.'

'Y, por huésped, ¿asumo que te refieres a _mi_?'

El pelinegro ingresó en la primera puerta alegremente.

'Así que, ¿me decías que cada una de estas puertas lleva a mis recuerdos más valiosos?'

'Sí.'

'Eso es una ridiculez.'

'Inténtalo.'

Eren asintió, buscando con la vista. Pero Levi no parecía apurarlo. El joven guardián tomo el picaporte de bronce de una puerta y lo giró, haciendo un sonoro clic.

* * *

**.I.**

Estaban parados en la sala de guardia del hospital. Eren pasó una mano por sus cabellos, sintiendo una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro. 'Debes estar bromeando. ¿Esta cosa de verdad _funciona_?' dijo, admirando el derredor del extraño hospital. '¿Dónde estamos?'

Levi caminó hacia una esquina y se apoyó en ella, con un pie contra la pared. Médicos con batas blancas y enfermeras con uniformes azules se movían, intercambiando muestras médicas y portapapeles, y entrevistando un paciente y otro. En la marejada de gente, Levi les vio. Era difícil no reconocer a la mujer. Una sonrisa furtiva se dibujaba en sus labios. Dirigió la atención de Eren al final de la sala. Eren siguió su mirada y el aliento se le trabo en la garganta.

Al final de la larga sala, Carla Jaeger acunaba a un bebé en sus brazos, su padre, Grisha, estaba sentado a su lado, observándola con gusto.

'¿Cómo es esto un recuerdo?' murmuró Eren. 'No recuerdo haber estado aquí.'

'Pero sí tu subconsciente.' Le dijo Levi desde la esquina.

Eren miró en derredor, preguntándose si la ola de gente podía oírles. No, es un recuerdo. Un recuerdo estático. Nada podía cambiarlo.

Levi observó a Eren mientras una expresión de desesperación le ensombrecía el rostro. El joven observaba pensativo, a sus padres. Dio un paso hacia adelante, tal vez para reunirse con la familia, pero la mano de Levi le tomó del codo y lo hizo regresar. 'Es sólo un recuerdo, Eren. Nada más…'

'S-sí, entiendo eso.'

Pero, a pesar de haberlo dicho, una enfermera se acercó a los nuevos padres, tomo el bulto de los brazos de Carla y colocó al bebé en un carrito incubadora. Empezó a caminar hacia unas puertas dobles. Por algún acto fortuito, la enfermera fue detenida por un médico, y ella se detuvo para hablarle. Levi uso la oportunidad para caminar hacia el carrito y echar un vistazo al niño en su interior. Eren lo siguió y arriesgó una mirada dentro de la incubadora.

Y sí, allí estaba él.

Condenadamente pequeño, rosado como querubín. Eren se retorcía en hasta hacerse arrugas y sus pequeños dedos estaban haciendo puños. Y allí estaba el mechón de cabello castaño en su cabeza.

'Esto es irreal. ¿Soy yo?'

Levi resopló. 'Por supuesto, eres tú. Puedo adivinarlo por la forma en que babeas las sábanas.'

El bebé se liberó de su mantilla, ovillándola a su lado. Y les dio a los dos hombres una desvergonzada visión de las joyas de la familia Jaeger.

Eren se puso rojo como tomate, ocultando la cara entre sus manos. 'Oh, Dios, no digas nada. Por favor, _no_ digas una palabra-'

Pero claro, Levi no sería Levi si hubiera permanecido callado.

'Je. Tenías un pene chico. Qué bueno que creciste.'

Eren gruñó.

'_Tenías_ que decir eso, ¿no? Y, para sepas, todos empiezan teniéndola chica, ¿OKEY?'

Levi le regaló un esbozo de sonrisa. La enfermera terminó su conversación con el médico. Se volvió al carrito y comenzó a llevar la incubadora lejos de las puertas. Eren miró a sus padres una última vez antes de que Levi le tomó del brazo y lo hizo cruzar las mismas puertas.

* * *

**.II.**

La segunda puerta les guió a un estadio.

Un juego de hockey sobre hielo. Levi se vio confundido por un momento. Sus ojos grises pasaron por entre la casi maniaca masa de gente, la confusión de palos de hockey que resonaba a través del estadio y la neblina fría en el aire. '¿Tu gente juega un juego sobre hielo con los culos congelados? ¿Qué hay tan genial acerca de pegarle a un disco con un palo?'

Eren sonrió y miro alrededor.

Conocía este recuerdo.

Estaban en las gradas, y miraban el progreso de un partido de pruebas.

Él debería estas aquí, en alguna parte. ¿A los nueve años? ¿O fue a los diez?

Dos niños pasaron por encima de su sitio ese mismo instante.

'Te voy a patear el culo, Jaeger. Y mira como lo hago', un pilluejo rubio ceniza hablaba con un compañero más bajito.

'Ah, ahí estás', observó Levi con astucia. 'Una mierdecilla, siendo menospreciada por otra mierdecilla. Glorioso.'

Levi tenía razón. Pequeño para su edad, Eren no había pegado el estirón hasta los catorce. Pero lo compensaba con su carácter. Eren observó a su yo de diez años atestar un golpe a los pies acolchados de Jean Kristein.

Jean le gruñó. 'Pero, pequeña sabandija-'

Se intercambiaron palabras por lo bajo y lo que sea haya dicho Jean, consiguió hacer encabronar a su homónimo de diez años.

Estalló la refriega, se intercambiaron golpes, y una muchedumbre de ardientes animadores se reunió en torno a ellos, azuzando y animándoles. De repente, hubo un respiro, y Eren vio a su madre atravesar la muchedumbre. Carla se veía furiosa.

'¡Eren Jaeger! ¡No eres un salvaje! ¡Deja a tu amigo en este instante!' ella trató de separarlos.

'No es un amigo', chilló Eren en respuesta. 'Y él la empezó', se defendió, apuntando al chico del pasamontaña.

Carla tiró de sus orejas para el placer de la audiencia, y empezó a arrastrarlo a un lado.

'Ay, ay, ay-' exclamó Eren ante el dolor, tratando de liberarse de su agarre. '¡Eso duele, má! ¡Déjame! ¡Me estás avergonzando!'

El chico de diez años captó la sonrisa triunfante en la cara de Jean.

'¿Lo viste? ¿LO VISTE?' imploró Eren a su madre. 'Te digo que él la _empezó'_

Carla suspiró y lo soltó. Se agachó frente al niño, y acarició las orejas ardientes y rojas de su hijo.

'Sólo estás molesto porque Jean es mejor jugador de jockey que tú.'

'NO lo es.'

'No podemos ser perfectos en todo, Eren. Aceptar nuestras debilidades es todo parte de crecer y ser humanos.'

Eren refunfuñó, indignado, por lo bajo.

Carla lo miró, ofendida. '¿Qué pasa?'

'No estoy enojado con él porque es mejor. Estoy enojado porque lo _sabe_.'

'Ay, Eren', su madre dijo, atrayéndolo a un abrazo.

'Aparte, ¿por qué tiene él un papá que siempre está… mientras que mi padre está encerrado en el sótano todo el tiempo? Mierda de injusticia-'

'¡Lenguaje!' silbó Carla, parándose y guiando al niño a la salida del estadio. 'Que feo lenguaje. ¿De dónde pescaste esas costumbres? Ay, Eren, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?'

Madre e hijo desaparecieron en la sinuosa muchedumbre, dejando a Levi y a Eren solos.

Levi miró al joven a su lado.

'Sigues teniendo esa boca sucia, _Edipo_.'

Eren le hizo una mueca, aunque una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en sus labios. Se volvió a Levi y consiguió clavarle la mirada.

'Viniendo de ti, no me ofendo.'

'¿Quién era ese crío?' preguntó Levi, moviendo la cabeza hacia Jean, quien lanzaba tiros a la red con su palo de hockey. '¡Sí, gol!' El chico chocó los cinco con su pandilla de amigos. Jean era extrañamente determinado cuando quería.

Eren se encogió ante la vista del niño.

'Un rival.'

Empezaron a andar hacia la salida del estadio de hockey.

Levi volvió a mirar al niño. Al rubio ceniza en medio de la cancha.

'Jean, ¿su nombre? Sigue… ¿cerca?'

'Sí, estamos en el mismo año de la universidad. El mismo imbécil arrogante. ¿Por qué…? ¿Celoso de un chico de diez años, Cabo?'

'Hmmm, no, claro que no.'

* * *

**1** No tienen idea de lo que tuve que ponerme a investigar para sacar las frases de Newton… especialmente, porque no recordaba un pepino de mis años escolares…

**2** Otra vez hago gala de mi inteligencia (¿?), en el original es TSM: Transverse SubConscious Merger. Eren lo interpreta como Tentacle Sex Machine (máquina de sexo tentacular).


	2. PARTE II

**Doce puertas a un mundo verdeazulado**

_(O Doce Puertas hacia Su Corazón, cont.)_

Parte del universo 'Searching for Levi – Buscando a Levi'. (Se recomienda leer después del capítulo 25: _Paraíso Perdido_)

**PARTE II**

* * *

**.III.**

'No me gusta ésta. ¿Podemos volver?' sugirió Eren ni bien cruzaron la tercera de las puertas de su subconsciente. Se detuvo a la mitad de un paso y trató de dar la vuelta, y Levi casi se chocó con su espalda.

Pero el pelinegro lo tomó de su camiseta y lo hizo avanzar. Levi denegó su pedido con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Había una extraña determinación en sus tormentosos ojos, mientras analizaba el pasillo, haciendo una momentánea pausa en las temblorosas luces del pasillo de la psiquis de Eren. El huésped ya estaba mostrando las primeras señales de cansancio, las primeras señales de desgaste emocional.

'Levi, no.' Había urgencia en la voz del más joven. 'No quiero ver esto.' Protestó Eren. 'Y tampoco tú querrías.'

'Al contrario, quiero saber todo sobre ti, Eren. Tus más profundos y oscuros secretos.' Murmuró Levi con su característico tono aburrido. Sonrió y analizó la cara del guardián. '¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo vergonzoso? ¿Te masturbaste por un sueño húmedo del que no quieres que sepa?'

'Eres un pendejo, ¿sabías?'

Levi sabía que lo era. Pero eso no evitó que le diera un empujoncito a Eren hacia la puerta.

Levi se encontró parado en el porche de una casa de barrio. Eran las oscuras horas del atardecer (¿o era el amanecer?), el cielo estaba oscureciéndose con sorprendentes tonos de azul y naranja. Casi había olvidado que Eren vivió toda su vida bajo un cielo distinto al suyo, uno más azul y rojo. Uno más brillante, que no estaba ensombrecido por la mugre inhóspita de un futuro condenado en ciudades de rascacielos. Había arboles de sicomoro alrededor de la casa que se movían por una brisa que no podía sentir. Levi observó a niños andar en bicicleta por las calles, chillando de placer. Las maravillas de este otro mundo no acababan, y deseó tener una eternidad para detenerse a admirar todos los matices a su alrededor. Como la cerca que crujía del vecino. Como al viejo que sacaba su perro a pasear (un verdadero Rottweiler, admiró Levi). Deseó poder sentir el húmedo césped bajo sus pies, pero había limitaciones en la experiencia de un FTS, y debía contentarse con la visión de los recuerdos de Eren.

A su lado, Eren estaba parado con la más pálida de las palideces, sin prestar atención a las pequeñas maravillas en derredor. El joven castaño tenía sus manos tirando de su camiseta estirando el material mientras observaba la puerta delantera con el presentimiento de algo malo.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió, y Levi vio a un hombre salir con un maletín en la mano. Sombras y fantasmas colgaban de los bordes del sobretodo de Grisha Jaeger. Su rostro se veía más delgado, más cetrino que la última vez que Levi lo había visto con el bebé Eren. Sacó un bombín y se lo puso sobre su cabello, discretamente. Se acarició la exigua barba en silencio, con una extraña locura en sus ojos.

'¡Papá! ¡Papá!', una voz llamó a Grisha mientras éste comenzaba a alejarse del porche.

Levi sintió a Eren congelarse a su lado, y estiró una mano para rodear la muñeca del joven. Para hacerlo mantenerse firme. Para darle su apoyo. Para disculparse por todo esto sin palabras. No sabía bien porqué. Ni le importaban ya las razones.

Eren, de once años, arribó la puerta de entrada, resoplando y sin aliento, como si acabara de correr locamente por las escaleras. Se paró junto a la puerta de caoba, ojos verdes yendo del maletín a la cara de su padre.

'¿De verdad te vas?'

Grisha estaba sorprendido de verlo.

'Eren,' dijo su padre, alargándole una mano.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par, una conocida ansiedad en ellos.

'No, no puedes estar de verdad yéndote. ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Ella está llorando, papá! ¡Está llorando en la cocina! ¿Qué le dijiste?'

Grisha no dijo nada, y contrajo su mano extendida, como si fuera un gesto ofensivo. Se quedó parado en el porche, viéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar con respecto a este mundo verdeazulado. Grisha Jaeger se agachó frente al chico y una mano fue a su bolsillo, para sacar una llave dorada de allí. Tomó la mano de Eren, y la presionó contra la palma del niño de once años. Grisha cerró los dedos de Eren sobre ella en silencio, y le dio una reconfortante sonrisa, indulgente y meditabunda.

'Cuida de Carla, Eren. Eres el único que puede. Cuida bien de tu madre.'

Los labios de Eren temblaron, en parte por ira, y sus ojos lagrimearon.

Volviéndose sin decir palabra, Grisha tomó su maletín y comenzó a alejarse.

Su hijo tembló visiblemente, pequeños hombros amenazando en rendirse ante los temblores de la furia y quizás lagrimas.

'¡Mierda, no puedes hablar en serio! ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Un recuerdo?' le gritó Eren, sacudiendo la llave de su cadena.

Grisha paró, su expresión fruncida en la luz del atardecer.

'Sé que estás enojado. Sé que quieres tirarla. Pero guárdala. Recuérdalo. Algún día, lo entenderás.'

Eren apretó los puños, mirando furibundo a la horrible baratija en su mano.

'Es _basura_. No la quiero. No quiero recordarte. Y cuidaré de mamá, espera y verás. Cuidaré de ésta familia mejor de lo que _tú_ alguna vez hiciste.'

Grisha sonrió.

'Estoy seguro que lo harás. Pero necesitas mantenerte alejado del sótano, Eren. Recuérdalo.'

'Vete al infierno. Nunca regreses. ¡Hablo en serio! ¡NUNCA regreses!'

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y Levi observó la expresión acongojada del rostro de Grisha Jaeger. El hombro sacudió la cabeza con un ligero arrepentimiento y pasmado ante la puerta, los fantasmas y sombras de su vida amenazando tras de él.

Levi miró al castaño joven a su lado, quien estudiaba la llave en su cuello.

'Eren, ¿sigues odiando a tu padre?'

Eren estaba extrañamente silencioso, la sublime luz del sol brillando contra su bronceada piel.

'A decir verdad, no. Porque era un hombre que pretendía ser mi padre. Al menos, eso es lo que me he convencido en creer.'

'Después de esto, ¿alguna vez volviste a verlo?'

Eren negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**.IV.**

'Puerta número cuatro', dijo Levi, haciendo una morisqueta al girar su muñeca y hacer una reverencia ridícula.

Eren rodó sus ojos turquesa. Tomó una profunda inhalación, giró el picaporte y entró.

Estaban parados en un callejón, y había dos chicos acurrucados detrás de una cerca de ladrillos rojos. Levi reconoció a un Eren ligeramente mayor, y al rubio de las polaroids en el departamento 1263. Armin, supuso. Armin Arlert, el mejor amigo, que siempre estaba al lado de Eren dándole tutorías al idiota, y quien introdujo a Eren en el mundo de los libros. Levi estaba sorprendido de que, en el pasado, Eren prestaba atención.

El cielo era un azul deslumbrante, moteado de nubes, un cielo distinto al de Titán. Impresionó a Levi que los dos niños escogieran ocultarse en un lugar tan lúgubre con tan buen clima.

'Y, ¿qué rayos hacen ustedes dos, mierdas?' Levi murmuró al hombre a su lado.

Eren suprimió una sonrisa, y observó a Armin y su yo más joven acurrucarse por protección.

'Puedo con ellos', insistió el chico castaño al más pequeño a su lado. 'Los moleré a golpes, les haré llorar lagrimas de sangre, lo juro.'

Armin tomó la mano de Eren entre las suyas y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

'Eren, no seas estúpido.'

'Ellos te dijeron marica, Armin.'

'Sí, bueno, todo el mundo me dice así. ¿Vas a buscar pelea con todos?'

'Sí', fue la veloz repuesta de Eren.

Armin lo miró, las palabras murieron en su boca. 'Dios, de verdad eres idiota. ¿Sabes por qué? Te van a romper el culo, ¿sabías? Ellos son más grandes y fuertes que nosotros. Son matones porque es así como funciona la cadena alimenticia, Eren.'

'¿Qué tiene que ver el tamaño con algo? Los amigos deben velar por el otro.'

Hubo una risotada en la calle. Bicicletas frenaron chirriando contra el pavimento.

'Eh, ¡_Arletito_! ¡Sal, sal de donde estés, putín!'

Levi observó mientras el joven castaño apretaba los dientes y, a pesar de las protestas de Armin, saltó por encima de la cerca con un fiero grito.

Levi se volvió a Eren y alzó una ceja.

'Supongo… ¿que te apalearon hasta el amanecer?'

Eren asintió a regañadientes. 'Sí, lo hicieron. Siete puntos, y un viaje a la enfermería. Y también un viaje a la comisaria.' Admitió Eren, con una sonrisa animada. 'Pero conseguí dejarles dos ojos negros y darles una patadas a los huevos. Así que, me parece que fue empate, Cabo.'

'¿Hmn? No está _mal'_, admitió Levi, y alzó una mano para revolverle los cabellos. 'Buen trabajo, soldado.'

Eren estaba sorprendido de captar orgullo en su voz.

'Espera. ¿Escuché bien? ¿De verdad estás _felicitándome_? ¿Acaso llegó el fin del mundo?'

Levi resopló por lo bajo.

'Retiro lo dicho.'

* * *

**.V.**

La puerta número cinco se abrió a un baño. Una canilla goteaba en el silencio. Una toalla húmeda colgaba del borde de una bañera. Un Eren quinceañero sostenía una navaja lista en la mano y un gruñido en los labios.

Levi estaba parado en la puerta, haciendo sonar sus nudillos con los ojos grises entrecerrados.

Un perro droide se asomó del pasillo, observando la atmosfera cargada, con la cola colgando detrás. Ladró con el ánimo de una porrista, emocionado hasta su corazón metálico.

Los dos hombres parados en cada punta intercambiaron miradas furtivas. El Eren mayor trató de salir por el pasillo de su psiquis.

'¿Dónde es el incendio? Descanse, cadete.' Dijo Levi, agarrándolo de la manga de su camiseta.

'Pero ya _sabemos_ cómo terminó. Vámonos, Levi.'

'¿Y perderme cómo te pateo el culo? Rayos, ¡no!'

Eren se encogió mientras el Levi en el baño procedía a hacer eso. Hubo un enfrentamiento violento y el adolescente terminó sujetado contra el piso.

'_¡Auch! ¡Salite, psicópata! ¡SALITE!_'

'_Hablas castellano, ¿eh? Eso es un alivio. Y me encantaría __**salirme**__ de encima, como dices, pero todavía no estás autorizado_.' **(1)**

Eren frunció el ceño, rascándose la nariz pensativamente.

'Hombre, estos recuerdos deben estar trucados. ¡Implantados! He sido timado. Esto de verdad no puede estar entre mis doce recuerdos más valiosos.'

Levi, en cambio, le miró con engreimiento, y sacó sus esposas. 'Admítelo, Jaeger. Fue amor a primera vista. O debería decir… amor a la primera _nalgada_.'

Eren le levantó el dedo mayor.

* * *

**.VI.**

La puerta número seis los llevó a la Sede del Senado, a la Corte de Justicia. Eren estaba sentado en un sofá, magullado y herido, un feo tajo sobre su ceja derecha y sangre goteando por el costado de su mandíbula. Hanji estaba apretando una gasa medicada contra su boca.

'De verdad te pasaste esta vez, Levi', le reprendió Hanji a su camarada. '¿No podías haber sido más suave con el pobre chico?'

Levi estaba apoyado en una pared, observando solemnemente al joven. El quinceañero no podía leer la expresión de su rostro.

El Comandante Erwin se volvió a Eren con una sonrisa benigna. Habló largamente sobre como tener a Eren entre las filas de los Cuerpos de Paz era una ventaja táctica. La llave universal, proclamó, sería su ayuda en la búsqueda de asegurar los portales del otro lado, que era algo nunca antes hecho. Eren se disculpó por el despliegue de violencia mostrado ante el juez Zachlay, diciendo que fue necesario para superar a la fiscalía. El comandante se agachó ante Eren y le regaló una sonrisa, alargando la mano para estrechársela a modo de bienvenida a los Cuerpos de Paz.

Eren asintió con ahínco.

'Conoces el juramento de sangre, ¿verdad?' le preguntó Erwin Smith, los ojos brillando bajo la estatua de la Señora Justicia.

'Un guardián de la paz, atado a servir y proteger hasta la muerte. Honorable, leal y que vivirá por otros antes que por sí mismo.' Dijo Eren, poniendo el puño derecho sobre su corazón al estilo en que vio hacer a los Titánicos.

La sonrisa de Erwin se amplió. 'Eres rápido para aprender.'

Levi caminó al sofá y se sentó al lado del chico, cruzando las piernas. Miró al chico con interés.

'Dime, Eren. ¿Me odias?'

Eren respingó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

'No… eh, señor.'

Levi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

'Bien.'

Y la escena se desvaneció en las sombras, dejando a Levi y a Eren en el pasillo, mirando la puerta número seis.

'¿Lo decías en serio, Jaeger?', preguntó Levi tras un largo silencio.

Eren asintió rápidamente. 'Nunca podría odiarte, Levi. Lo sabes.'

Levi se volvió rápidamente, analizándolo bajo penumbra del corredor.

'No deberías haber vuelto, sabes.' Dijo Levi, mirando nuevamente a la puerta cerrada. Alzó una mano y la apretó contra sus ojos. 'Después de todos los problemas que pasé para devolverte, deberías haberte quedado en tu mundo. Podrías haber tenido la vida de un adolescente normal.'

* * *

**.VII.**

El sargento Dita Ness usaba un puntero láser en una diapositiva, señalando un intrincado diagrama del mundo de Titán. Vestía una bandana pasada de moda y se había propuesto educar él mismo a las jóvenes mentes en 'La Historia de Titán y Asuntos Políticos'. Amaba enseñar, y lo consideraba a través de dos métodos de enseñanza, dado que su clase este año consistía en una mezcla de nativos Titánicos así como un par de raros Terrícolas. Los cuales, uno, una silenciosa e introvertida chica rubia, y un enérgico muchacho que luchaba para mantenerse despierto en clase. Dita había pasado muchas veces, tratando de mantener al bobo despierto.

Dita Ness empezó a dibujar líneas en una blanca pizarra con un marcador.

'El mundo de Titán fue formado cuando nuestros ancestros Terrestres de la era medieval descubrieron los agujeros de gusano, los desgarros en la tela del universo. Un gran número de nuestros ancestros, los que eran capaces, los sanos, los curiosos y los inteligentes, migraron por los agujeros de gusano con ganado y provisiones durante el Imperio Otomano. Estos agujeros de gusano, como la mayor parte de nuestro inestable universo, desaparecieron poco después… dejándole sin manera de regresar a una buena cantidad de población, que empezó a llamarse a sí misma los 'Titánicos'. ¿Me están siguiendo, gente? ¿Prestan atención?'

Thomas asintió con ahínco mientras Annie Leonhart ladeó una mano con indiferencia, pidiéndole al hombre que siga.

'Bien, eso es bueno. Ahora, el planeta Titán, como pueden haber observado, es inhóspito para la vida, debido a su sol envejecido. Quinientos años atrás, era posible construir nuestras ciudades nido y deambular entre las comunas artificiales. Con la población creciente, los más débiles sectores de la sociedad pronto fueron apartados. Nuestras plantaciones flotantes sólo pueden ayudar a mantener a una parte de la población. Para contrarrestar esto, los portales fueron creados. Las respuestas Titánicas para los agujeros de gusano. Como estoy seguro de que se han fijado, hubo una amplia tangente en el avance de la ciencia entre los dos mundos. Los Titánicos han progresado a un paso mucho más grade que nuestra contraparte. Y me pregunto si las constantes guerras en la Tierra (Las Guerras de los Feudos Medievales, las Primera y Segunda Guerras Mundiales) y la falta de cooperación mutua hayan obstaculizado la ciencia en la Tierra. Mientras los Terrícolas gastan gran parte de sus recursos en la carrera armamentista, nosotros en verdad hemos descubierto maneras para ayudar a la humanidad. Ha sido el objetivo de Titán de, quizás un día, extender una mano amistosa a nuestra tierra natal – la Tierra. Los portales siguen siendo nuestro más grandioso experimento por esa causa. Por supuesto, los miembros radicales de la sociedad piensan que vale la pena interrump-'

Eren bostezó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Por suerte, nadie lo oyó. Bueno, nadie más que Marco Bott.

El pecoso se volvió a mirarlo con una mirada de desconcierto.

'¿Qué?' repuso Eren. '¿Un hombre no puede bostezar?'

Marco giró los ojos y volvió a tomar notas. Era un tipo estudioso. Un cerebrito estudioso Titánico.

Eren se mordió la cara interna de una mejilla.

Hubo un suave golpecito contra la ventana, y Ere se volvió a descubrir a una persona conocida fuera del aula de los cadetes. Ojos grises, cabello negro cuervo y de mal genio. Levi estaba parado en el pasillo de la academia, observándolo con esa cara de póquer suya. Los ojos de Eren se abrieron un poco, preguntándose si su pseudo – guardián lo había pescado vagueando.

Levi le clavó la mirada a través de vidrio.

Sip. Lo había visto todo.

El adolescente tragó saliva pero puso una cara valiente.

Eren dijo sin palabras. _'¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice?'_

Levi masculló

'_Concéntrate, imbécil._' Le respondió de la misma manera.

Eren esbozó una divertida y entusiasta sonrisa. Señaló a su reloj y le hizo una seña con la mano a la boca. _'¿Ya comió, señor?'_, trató de decir, y entonces. Señaló entre él y el pelinegro parado afuera del aula. _'¿Puedo acompañarlo en el almuerzo?'_

Levi giró los ojos, volviendo a clavarle la mirada a Eren y al resto del mundo.

'Eren Jaeger, ¿con quién está hablando?', el Sargento Dita Ness de los Cuerpos de Paz le pregunto en frente de toda la clase.

Veinte pares de ojos se volvieron a verlo.

Eren se había inclinado tan atrás en su silla, que perdió el equilibrio, se inclinó cual Titanic chocando el iceberg y su cabeza castaña dio con el suelo de golpe. Se levantó, parándose torpemente ante el llamado de atención, y se limpió el polvo. Sacudió la cabeza y apoyó su puño derecho encima del corazón. 'Con nadie, señor. Nadie.'

Por el borde de sus ojos, vio a Levi sonreír levemente, casi reír. Y el pelinegro desapareció en las sombras. Eren lo observó marcharse, pensativo.

'Oi, Jaeger, ¿me está oyendo?'

'SÍ SEÑOR ¡LO SIENTO! ¡ESTABA OYENDO CADA PALABRA, LO JURO!'

Todos en la clase rieron.

El Eren y Levi del futuro observaron el suceso en incómodo silencio.

'¿Sabes, Eren?', dijo Levi. 'Esa seña que hiciste recién, no indica el almuerzo. Te recuerdo haciéndola cada jodido día, y nunca te dije qué significaba. ¿Alguna vez tuviste la oportunidad de leer toda la guía del Ejercito de Titán?'

'¿Qué?' preguntó el joven guardián a su lado, sus cejas alzándose en sorpresa. '¡Pensé que significaba comer! ¿Qué diablos te estuve indicando durante tres años enteros?'

'Que ofrecías hacerme una mamada. Cada jodido día. Nunca pasa de moda, eso. Hanji quiso decírtelo, pero le hice prometer que no lo haría.'

'¿QUÉ? ¡Me estás jodiendo!'

Eren se puso de un remarcado tono rojo.

'Debiste haberte concentrado en tus clases, mocoso tonto. Titán prevalece, _cariño_. Titán prevalece.'

* * *

**.VII.**

La puerta número ocho los llevó al conocido camino fuera de la casa de los Jaeger. Estaban parados nuevamente bajo los sicomoros, los arboles eran un poco más altos, más tupidos y un poco más castaños. Levi se volvió al frente de la casa, y observó como un Eren adolescente salía a trompicones, una mochila colgaba de sus hombros. Su cabello castaño estaba desaliñado y respiraba levemente agitado, su atención en la mujer sentada en las escaleras del porche.

'¿Mamá?', la llamó.

Carla estaba apoyada contra una columna, la cabeza oculta entre sus manos.

'Ey, Má. Ya volví.' Dijo Eren, cierta ansiedad apareciendo en su voz.

Carla se volvió a su hijo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Había envejecido desde la última vez que Levi la había visto.

'¿Eren…? ¿Eres tú? Oh, ¡gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde has estado? Pensé que me habías abandonado.'

'¿Qué? No, te lo dije, ¿no? Estoy entrenando para entrar al Ejército…'

Pero Carla estalló en llanto, ocultando el rostro en las manos.

Eren dejó caer su mochila y atrajo a su madre a sus brazos sin decir nada. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos, que eran muy parecidos a los suyos.

'Está bien. Ya estoy aquí. Perdona si te asusté. Debí haber regresado antes. Soy un idiota. Por favor, ¡deja de llorar!'

'Eren', dijo su madre. 'Ay, Eren. También deberías disculparte con tu papá.'

Una sombra pasó por el rostro del adolescente.

'¿De qué hablas? Papá se marchó hace años.'

'No seas ridículo, Eren. Está en el sótano, donde siempre ha estado. Trabajando, como siempre. Trata de no hacer ruido cuando pases por el pasillo. No le gusta ser molestado cuando trabaja', ella sonrió con esa expresión melancólica suya.

El joven de dieciocho años miro a su madre, y Levi percibió que algo se rompía dentro de él. Pero el adolescente se aguantó y asintió.

'S-sí. Por supuesto, lo está.' Dijo, frunciendo el ceño con amargura.

Levi miró al joven a su lado. Eren miraba al otro lado de la calle, volviendo la cara.

'¿Qué tiene?' le preguntó Levi.

Hubo un nervioso y tenso silencio.

'Esquizofrenia…. Tiene alucinaciones y cosas así', respondió Eren.

'¿Tiene cura?'

'No, no en mi mundo.'

Levi le tomó de la muñeca y lo abrazó con un brazo. Eren suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y oculto la cabeza contra la camisa de Levi. Era una posición incómoda, especialmente porque Jaeger era más alto.

Rivaille se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus caquis. 'Perdona, no pensé que-' Levi se mordió el borde del labio.

Eren se rehusó a mirarlo, pero Levi vio como sus hombros temblaban. Y el mayor sintió cierta humedad aumentar contra su camisa.

'Eh, mocoso', lo llamó, pasando una mano por los mechones de cabello. 'Si quieres llorar como bebé, no te aguantes. No se lo diré a nadie.'

Eren asintió y se acomodó contra su cuello.

'¿Ni siquiera si se te pego mocos a lo largo de la camisa? ¿No te molesta, Rivaille? Te voy a _ensuciar_, sabes.'

Levi se encogió de hombros al considerarlo.

'…sí, está bien. Llora hasta dejarte seco. Te esperaré.'

* * *

**.IX.**

'¿Cómo te sientes?, preguntó Levi, mientras cruzaban la novena puerta.

Eren se encogió de hombros, aunque sus ojos verdes estaban un poco rojos aún. 'Estoy bien. Son sólo recuerdos, ¿no? No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado. Pero quiero arreglar el futuro. Nuestro futuro.'

'Podemos seguir después. Es tu elección, Eren.'

Eren negó con la cabeza, y miró la puerta.

'No, es una experiencia iluminadora también para mí. Vamos, entremos.'

Estaban parados en un estadio cubierto, justo fuera de un ring. La muchedumbre de espectadores estaba reunida en asientos alrededor. El Eren de dieciocho años salió del camerino y se sentó en una esquina oscura, al final de la barrera que dividía el gimnasio en dos. Sonó la campana y Levi vio con creciente interés cómo el adolescente saltaba la barrera, siendo animado por su entrenador. El entrenador irlandés de Eren era entusiasta, a pesar de que el chico casi se tropieza con las cuerdas.

'Metete, Jaeger. ¡Mostrale a Kirstein de que estás hecho! **(2)**', Gritó el entrenador de cara roja. '¡Dale un zurdazo y un derechazo, y otra vez un zurdazo!'

'¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, señoooor!' asintió Eren, a pesar del protector bucal. Estaba vestido en shorts de pugilista y guantes de boxeo. En la cabeza, Eren llevaba un protector azul y tenía la acostumbrada sed de sangre ardiendo en sus ojos.

El rubio ceniciento en el ring le hizo señas con la mano, pidiéndole a Eren que se acercara. Jean Kirstein le sonrió con sorna.

_Veamos de qué estás hecho, Jaeger_, parecía decir el chico más alto.

Levi observó al joven a su lado y frunció el ceño. '¿Otra vez ese chico?'

Eren se encogió de hombros. 'Te lo dije, ¿no? Un rival amistoso. Ambos hicimos boxeo de peso pluma en la escuela.'

A Levi no le gustó nada la parte de _amistoso_. O el hecho de que ese chico estaba en _todas partes._

Eren Jaeger, descubrió Levi durante el duelo, era un luchados ambidiestro del tipo que arremetía. Que era una desventaja táctica contra alguien con buena técnica, como Jean Kirstein. Eren se descubrió contra las cuerdas, parpadeando por el fuerte golpe entre sus ojos. A través de la niebla, vio a su oponente abalanzándosele, y, cuando golpeó, saltó a un lado. El siguiente instante estaba nuevamente en el medio, con Jean presionándole fuertemente.

Eren en el ring, sin soprender, abandonó la estrategia para atacar, mientras Jean se defendía bien. Puñetazo tras puñetazo. Gancho tras gancho. Pronto, Eren era el que respiraba cansadamente. El rubio ceniciento no perdió la oportunidad y le arremetió cual buitre tras su presa. Eren sintió un gancho contra el hígado y un corte contra la mandíbula.

'Eso debió doler', remarcó Levi, encogiéndose por él. 'Eres patético. ¿Qué Keith Shadis no te enseñó nada?'

'Momento, espera', insistió Eren, sus ojos brillando bajo las luces del estadio. 'Aquí viene. Mi movimiento característico. El que me hizo ganarme el apodo de Bastardo Suicida.'

Y Levi observó mientras el Eren en el ring daba traspiés y se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre de los labios. Y entonces, sin aviso, se subió a las cuerdas, se trepó hasta conseguir altura y saltó contra Jena con un grito de guerra.

Jean fue agarrado tan fuera de guardia, que gritó una palabrota y se agachó bajo la avalancha de brazos.

Eren consiguió la apertura que buscaba, y le propinó un puñetazo a las costillas del chico más alto.

Todo terminó en medio minuto.

La campana sonó.

Levi se puso una mano contra la cara, una sonrisa se asomaba sin su permiso. La ocultó bien.

'Te descalificaron, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que te descalificaron por eso.'

Eren rió.

'Sip. Pero valió tanto la pena ver esa expresión en caracaballo.'

Levi reprimió el deseo de reír.

'Sabes, ese movimiento… se parece mucho a uno mío.'

Eren se volvió temeroso, dirigiéndose a la salida. 'Nop, te estás imaginando cosas.'

Levi sabía que era una mentira.

* * *

**.X.**

Eren se paró frente a la puerta número diez, los brazos extendidos sobre el marco de la puerta, rehusándose a entrar. Levi le dio una mirada de contenida sospecha.

'Saltémonos ésta,' insistió Eren.

'¿Por qué? ¿Sabes a dónde lleva?'

Eren se movió, incomodó, esquivando la mirada de Levi. 'Sí. Tengo… una idea. Y de verdad creo que deberíamos saltarla.'

Levi lo esquivó y tomó el picaporte.

Desesperadamente, Eren trató de pararlo.

'Rivaille, no. En SERIO, ¡NO!'

Levi consiguió girar el picaporte a pesar de la barrera humana, y la puerta se abrió ligeramente.

Había una oscuridad azulina adentro, y el inconfundible ruido de respiraciones agitadas. Sin mencionar el lenguaje colorido de Eren que resonó por debajo de las luces de neón.

Eren se aferró a la puerta, tratando de cerrarla. Pero Levi le sonrió maliciosamente.

'Ah, ¿tu primera vez? Recuerdo que me dijiste que yo era tu tercera. Así que, ¿quién fue la primera? ¿Ése chico, Jean?'

'¿Qué? ¡No!'

'Hm… ¿una chica?'

Eren lo miró, ofendido.

'¿Quién, entonces? No me iré hasta descubrirlo.'

Eren palideció y se rascó el mentón. 'Sólo… alguien _especial_. ¿Podemos dejarlo?'

'Alguien especial', repitió Levi y resopló. 'Blah, se consiguió una puerta. Admito que tengo celos. ¿Fue _tan_ bueno?'

'Levi, podemos-'

Levi respondió con un sacudón de cabeza.

'¡APÁRTESE, SOLDADO!' Ordenó Levi.

'¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER, SEÑOR!'

'¡Eren!'

'Levi, fue un momento íntimo, por favor-'

'¿Y perderme el porno gratis? Carajo, no. Especialmente cuando tú estás en él, _rayo de sol_.'

A pesar de las vehementes protestas de Eren, Levi lo empujó contra la puerta y forzó la entrada.

Era un cuarto oscuro, y Levi reconoció que le era extrañamente familiar. Había una cama, tamaño King size y las formas de cuerpos sudorosos encima. Las cortinas estaban echadas, y un Levi de hace cinco años estaba… bueno, haciendo lo que hacía mejor. Dando placer con su boca, y diciendo obscenidades hasta el orgasmo. Eren estaba murmurando cosas por lo bajo, que no parecían pertenecer a un lenguaje de ninguno de los planetas.

Levi miró al joven a su lado, y le miró largamente.

Eren se plantó ante su escrutinio.

'Bien, de acuerdo, lo admito. Fuiste mi _primera _vez. ¿Feliz? ¿Podemos proseguir, antes de que tenga que cavar un pozo y enterrarme por la vergüenza?'

Levi alargó una mano y le revolvió los cabellos. Se inclinó a murmurarle al oído.

'Eres un idiota. Como si no lo hubiera sabido.'

'Sí, mentí, no tienes que refregarme- espera, ¿qué? ¿LO SABÍAS? ¿Y, A PESAR DE ESO, QUISISTE ENTRAR? Vaya, hombre, Levi, ¡llevas el exhibicionismo a nuevas alturas!'

Levi se volvió a las figuras en la cama. Los dos hombres se habían agotado y se habían dormido hombro contra hombro. Había olor a sexo en el aire, pero también a algo más. Del helumbrary en el balcón, y a Eren. Mucho a Eren. Allí estaba ese extraño sentimiento en su corazón.

Pero, antes de que pudiera prestarle atención, Eren lo arrastraba del brazo.

El más bajo sonrió. 'Sabes, soy bastante bueno. Desde el punto de vista de un observador imparcial.'

'Ay hombre, de verdad eres imposible. ¿Podemos irnos? ¡ESTO ES MORTIFICANTE!'

'Nos estamos saltando el porno gratis, ¿te das cuenta?'

* * *

**.XI.**

'Dioses hijoputa de Titán, es como ver una de esas comedias románticas baratas de tu mundo, Eren.'

'Eh, te hago saber que fue la condenadamente mejor proposición en el mundo. No, hazla la condenadamente mejor proposición en el _universo_ entero. Algo a lo que nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dicho que no.', gruñó Eren, dibujando formas contra sus jeans.

'Y, de alguna forma, nos casamos. Explícame cómo eso pasó siquiera.'

Estaban sentados en el pasillo, bajo las luces rojas de un pub. La gente iba y venía del pequeño pub, prestando poca atención a estos invasores de la memoria. Levi observó como la escena se desplegaba en un callejón afuera de Diablo **(3)**. Eren lo había empujado contra una pared y lo besaba con un estupor semi-ebrio. Una mano revolvió el bolsillo de su parka y sacó una caja.

'¿Qué diablos es eso?', le preguntó el Cabo de entonces.

'Cásate conmigo', el Eren borracho dijo sin respirar, sacando uno de los aros de metal. 'Es un anillo de bodas. No tengo demasiado ahorrado, así que esto deberá bastar. Oh, ¡vamos Levi! No me mires como si te diera algún tipo de arma nuclear de destrucción masiva. Es sólo un anillo de bodas, pero… significa mucho para mí. Así que, ¡más te vale que lo guardes!'

'Eren… No', fue la respuesta de Levi.

'¿Qué?'

'Dije que no.'

'¿No, que no lo guardarás o… que no, que me odias, que no te casarás conmigo y que no me volverás a ver?'

Levi apartó al joven de sí mismo.

'Eren, tienes… ¿Qué, veintiuno?', preguntó el mayor, medio molesto.

'Sí, bueno, tú tampoco te pones más _joven_, Cabo, señor.'

'Maldito seas. Te hago saber que la esperanza de vida promedio de Titán es de ciento veinte años. ¿Crees que puedes superar eso, insignificante terrícola?'

Eren boqueó y apretó una mano contra su frente.

'¿En serio? Así que, ¿me voy a morir antes? Eso no es muy reconfortante.'

'Sí, y me dejarás sin un centavo de herencia. Imagíname llorando en tu funeral y llamarte bastardo por no dejarme nada más que trabajos universitarios con pobres calificaciones. No espero eso. Mierda, tampoco espero desperdiciar años en ti.'

Una extraña y vaga expresión cubrió a Jaeger. 'Wow. Seremos como Aragorn y Arwen.'

'¿Araqué?'

'Eh, El Señor de los Anillos. Este súper héroe, llamado Aragorn, muere y su mujer elfo, Arwen, lo llora hasta la muerte. Es una cosa medio romanticona. Y, ¿cómo es que planeamos nuestros funerales y vejez, pero todavía no diste el sí?'

Levi dejó escapar un gruñido profundo de su garganta.

'Eren, ¿te das cuenta de que los casamientos son contratos en mi mundo? Como todo lo demás. Necesitas dar algo y tomar algo a cambio. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?' dijo Levi rápidamente.

'¿Qué tengo para ofrecer?' repitió Eren furibundo. '¿Qué es esto? ¿Un tratado de derecho?'

'Sí', respondió Levi y sonrió. 'Persuádeme, sabiondo.'

Eren hizo un puchero y pensó todo con seriedad.

'Piensa bien, mocoso. Podría, simplemente, negarme.' Le amenazó Levi.

El moreno sonrió y tomó la mano de Levi con la suya, mirando a las tormentosas profundidades grises.

'Te daré todo lo que pueda _dar_ y aceptaré todo lo que pueda _recibir_. Ahora, ¿te casarás conmigo, imbécil?'

Hubo un silencio.

Levi lo observó confuso, y bajo las sombras del callejón, Eren casi se perdió la sonrisa de gratitud.

'….Sí. Creo que lo haré. Parece un trato justo.'

Los dos hombres sentados en el fondo de Diablo se miraron uno al otro. Levi miró a Eren con asombro y sacudió la cabeza.

'No sé cómo conseguiste salirte con la tuya con una mierda romántica como ésa.'

Eren ladró una risa. 'Me salí con la mía, señor, porque era _usted_.'

* * *

**.XII.**

La puerta número doce se abrió a otra puerta.

1263 decía la placa.

Levi miró a Eren con sorpresa, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

'Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Es el único hogar que conozco.' Se defendió, indignado, Eren.

El moreno cerró la puerta, porque esa no necesitaba explicación.

Ambos se quedaron de pie contra la puerta, mirándose en el silencioso pasillo del subconsciente de Eren Jaeger. Las luces del corredor de la psiquis dejaron de titilar.

'Eso fue… probablemente la cosa más rara que haya hecho, pero fue bueno', Eren admitió. 'Fue en verdad bueno. No creí que pudiera calificarlo en dos palabras. Pero, ¿sabes qué me fastidia?'

'¿Qué?' inquirió Levi, rodeando con un brazo la cintura del joven y atrayéndolo.

'Que tú estás detrás de más de la mitad de estas puertas. Creo que debí haber salido con un par de idiotas antes de decidir sentar cabeza con el cabrón del cabo infernal.'

Levi sonrió, inclinándose hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

'Al contrario, eso a mí no me molesta para nada.' La mirada de Levi se suavizó. 'Eren, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu mundo.'

Eren hizo una venia burlona. 'Debemos hacer esto otra vez, y, quizás, _tú_ me puedas dar un tour la próxima vez.'

Levi esquivó su mirada y miró más allá de la cabeza de Eren. Dejó salir un suspiro.

'No contaría con eso.'

El entusiasmo de Eren se achicó. '¿Y eso por qué?'

'Porque me parece que deberíamos concentrarnos en hacer más recuerdos', dijo Levi, tirando de la camiseta de Guns'n roses de Eren y presionando un beso en la revoltosa frente de Eren.

_Porque mi mente es un lugar oscuro. Y no quiero que te pierdas en su laberinto. Porque, un día, me odiarás por todo esto._

No lo dijo en voz alta, y se relajó con el sentimiento de la legua de Eren en su boca. Cuando se separaron, Levi le regaló una sonrisa indulgente.

'Así que… sexo tentacular. ¿Es un fetiche del que debería saber?'

_Sabed que no vengo aquí como espía,  
Con objeto de explorar o sorprender  
Los secretos de vuestro reino; obligado a  
Pasar por este sombrío desierto, porque me encamino  
Hacia la luz._

_Paraíso Perdido, Libro II, Milton_

* * *

**1** Estas son referencias a 'El mocoso en la bañera'. El texto en inglés hace juego con 'get off', que es 'salirse / quitarse de encima', pero también es una forma de aludir a eyacular, y con que Eren es un ilegal y, además, un menor de edad.

**2** El entrenador de Eren aparece en Doppler distance. Le puse acento argentino para que sonara más parecido al inglés tosco con que Blessende lo describe.

**3** En español en el original.


End file.
